User talk:Kjhf/Archive 3
2000 Edits is a fancier 2000 Edits Award I made. I also made 100, 500, and 1000 Edits Awards. Here's your's: }} 2000 Edits Award|Kjhf Here -- 14:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll add it when I update my page next (with other stuff). ---- Thanks HEY i gave you a barnstar for helping me thanks again. :No probs, and thanks :) 16:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) idea Do you have any idea I can due?, I am bored. 22:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, Mack asked if you could make a template which we could use to display MLN stats. 10:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah.something like the stats on the private view with the total and average clicks and all that. :::ok I try to due my best.-- 17:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) what do you tink -- 18:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :now boidoh copy all my work.-- 19:31, 14 June 2009 (UTC) good work :thanks 20:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Congrats :) 05:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) RfA I only need 2 more votes for support can you go whit a decision now. -- 05:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Help Hey i need an admin to approve my store i have got 6 customers already and a link to my page 19:54, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Please follow EVERYTHING from My Lego Network Wiki:Personal stores. RfA I got 7 for support now.-- 02:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC) : Ah yes, but you have 2 opposed. You need to have +7 score. 02:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :: I don't know if you need more when you have some votes for oppose.-- 02:17, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :You need a score of 7. you have a score of 5. 02:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed, what Ajraddatz said. And I don't know why you're coming to me, I can't give you admin prvis, only bureaucrats can. 11:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah. Go see Omega. He's a bureaucrat. ::::You will want to see FB100Z, as he is the active Bureaucrat. 14:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Fb100Z's not a B'crat. ::::::omega is not here long time ago and I cant find him in MLNO.-- 03:27, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::FB100Z IS a B'crat. He just finished his RFA for it. 14:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, FB100Z isn't a B'crat, he's pulled out because the candidacy was just too slow. He deleted the page with the reason: "I'm pulling out on this. It will be a very long time before I have any hope of winning this one." 14:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Lol my bads 14:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Help if you will I'm here to ask you that on troyl's junk yard if you'll do the same protection thing that you did to my userpage, the reason i ask for this is because i'm getting scammed by new to the wikia people and it's getting annoying and is making me lose profit. Please protect it from ips and users under 4 days old like you did with my userpage. 19:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :You may also want to write a note to newbies that you won't serve them... 20:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) thanks for the idea. 20:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Bargain! Hey. I just got something for you: Buy one get one free at Bargain Busters 1! Expires 7/14/09. Not combinable with other coupons. If illegally purchased, that is, using a coupon that isn't yours, vandalizing this coupon, may lead to prohibition at my store or up to 100 clicks on my page. Void where prohibited. Alpha You have been accepted for membership at the Alpha Store! This Membership voucher will expire one week from being given. Reason to beleive i was scammed Hello kjhf, i have reason to beleive i was scammed out of a purchase from the deep sea danger zone (recently known as the brick stop supermarket) Here's how it went, I was ordering a pikeman when boidoh told me his computer wasn't working and he couldn't deliver it to me until he restarted it and got onto mln. So i waited a while, and then asked him if he could deliver it yet, he told me no. In a few minutes in the irc after he told me this he asked mackmoron11 about how to change some template that he was working on. Though here's the fishy part, he said he was working on the template but before that he said his computer wasn't working at all. Boidoh never brought up about the pikeman again for the rest of the time i was on the IRC but he was obviously on his computer doing stuff from what he said. 00:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :AND Boidoh is copying my membership idea in his store :(. Actually don't worry I will sort this out meself. 00:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Then ask him for whatever you paid him back. If it was clicks, get him to click yours. If you still aren't happy, just don't shop there again. However, if this is happening to a few customers, I'll consider taking the away, though normally FB100Z is the guy who sort out stores etc. 20:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Recently i asked him for clicks back and he kept calling me a monster in the irc and being plainly rude. 20:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Membership 21:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Template_talk:Store hello kjhf I was told you could help me with approving my store on the template talk Yes I do no this is FB100Z specialty but I was wondering If You could do this for me please. -- 21:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Never mind.-- 23:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::He still hasn't done it? Very well... Let's see what you've got. 00:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you }} :And thank you. I change the warn1 I change the warn1 of the IP and I try as much possible with my grammar. 19:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :But you changed it to the wrong reason, even after I'd already corrected it! You have a long way to go, sorry. 23:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : OK :(.-- 23:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Lego LEGO Thanks Kjhf! I am also working on Project #02 - Remove the bad-looking periods from the side descriptions. 23:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Righty, I'll keep an eye out ;) ::I think that's most of the Legos fixed into LEGOs. I'll change them when I see :) 00:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::: "Awesome - This is fun!" 00:11, 24 June 2009 (UTC) template Can you approve the template User:German77/test.-- 22:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Is that for items? Why don't you go ask Nitecrew because it's their template. And I'm sure the changes you've made can be easily fitted in. : 22:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Me and Ajraddatz‎ what to make a second template for items and modules and it only used in things that are used in more than one rank.-- 22:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::But there's not enough change for the template you've shown me. And besides, the "Rank" can be changed to "Rank(s)" and then additional ranks added. 22:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) If there is a optional code that only show the extra thing when you want due it. because the problem are that I don't want to sow the empty space in the template. -- 23:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't know enough about the optional columns or how they work. Please, go ask Nitecrew. ok.-- 23:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ambushed? boidoh just reported that troyl have an ambush module in the forum Ambushed! and is not even close to be true.-- 00:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Forum: Ambushed! I hereby officially protest the Forum: Ambushed. To use Ambush mods is just as legitimate as using Grazing mods, so I request that the forum be deleted. Don't ruin peoples attempt to level up. 00:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) for other users is better like a warning that is why this forum exist.-- 01:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :If it was bad to use the Ambush mods, then you wouldn't be able to! The whole POINT of them is that users get suckered in! 01:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :lets wait to kjhf say something about it.-- 01:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know why you're coming here for it. I personally oppose the forum, however it's FB100Z's, you should speak with him about it. 07:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Help (note: i have posted a similar note like this on FB100Z's page, i'd recommend you read that as well) Previously when i was in the IRC i came in and saw that FB100Z's was in the room, and i had some private stuff i needed to discuss with him. So i talked with him in pm while others where in the regular room, when i was done talking with him the name changed to mackmoron11 and said that this was all a joke, (latter i found out also that Ajraddatz was posing as you, kjhf, in the room to.) So I'm really worried now that mackmoron knows some stuff that was for fb100z's to hear only and apparently this whole joke was technically being a serious offence according to your IRC rules. 02:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I've posted on FB100Z's talkpage to keep in one place. Troyl's junk yard :Hello, have you heard the great news? :Recently to meet the demand of customers Troyl's Junk Yard made some drastic changed to the store, :* Tons more items have been added :* Prices are now equal or less of the Alpha Store, which is being known for it's amazing deals :* New rules have been added to help prevent scammers :* Last but not least the shop is now working on adding wikia tables to it ::As the owner and founder of Troyl's Junk Yard I sincerely hope you stop in and see the amazing changes. From, :: 16:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC)